Unforseen
by MelissandreMelissandre
Summary: A very different AU


**I won't go through the disclaimer drivel. You know it by heart. Anyways Helllllllllllo. Thanx for reading my story. **

**CPOV**

It had started out as an ordinary day. At least, as ordinary as recent circumstances would permit it to be. It had taken eons for Emmett to convince me to venture out here in the first place. Hunting season, coupled with the start of school had overcrowded hospitals, and my days off from work were infrequent. Esme had also been put out with me for the past few weeks; she resented my want to save lives even when my own family was in disrepair. In truth, saving lives at the hospital provided a solace. Maybe I had failed as a father, but I was doing my best to save the lives of many that did not have the facility of self-healing venom. Even so, the guilt was fast bearing down upon me. Alice had very conveniently dropped in the hospital on account of a 'fracture' yesterday and had launched forth a tirade of rebukes, till I had given in, and taken a week off. So, it was expected of me to be a tad annoyed with my burly son for dragging me around New York, in search of an imaginary cat – no pun intended – when I could be enjoying my first holiday in a long time.

However, something told me that this was not one of his usual pranks. Emmett had been unusually quiet the past few days. With the absence of Rosalie, and most of his family, it was expected I thought. But his requests – unlike that of today's – never involved a head hung with shame. Emmett was perhaps the nosiest and happiest of my sons. It was quite unsettling to see him so morose, so I complied.

"Emmett could you please tell me where we are going, or do I have to call Alice?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me and scoffed. "Dad, I go to _school_ for you. Can you please just _wait_?"

I nearly laughed. I decided to annoy him a little bit further.

"What does it involve?"

"Not tellin'. You'll have to wait."

"Beach balls?"

"Nope."

"Roller-coaster rides?"

"Nope."

"Strip Clubs?"

"Hah. Like you'll ever go if I told you."

Despite the light mood that permeated Emmett's jeep, I still felt that something was wrong. However I knew that Emmett would not listen, it would be useless to egg him on further. And if I told him what I thought, he would probably blame it on my impatience to see Esme.

Actually, it had been a long time since I had seen her without a call from work interrupting. I missed her soft caramel waves, and her beautiful scent. I had never come across with her scent like her's ever before. It was sweet, yet had a tinge of spice with it. I remember at Isle Esme, when we were still newly-weds, she had compared my scent with a pineapple's. If she had said such a thing to Rosalie, she would have not talked to her for five decades. But I think Esme smells best in the water –

"Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle! CARLISLE!"

I looked at my son, dragging myself out of my new-found reverie. I was sure that had I been human, my blush would have been worthy of a young human girl's.

A smirk spread on Emmett's face, when he realized just what he had interrupted. "Carlisle don't go all AWOL on me, you can wait for an hour without dying you know."

"An hour? Are you sure?"

Emmett's face darkened. "I don't know. I don't know how long it will take for her to show up. She's usually there by twelve."

Now I knew something was wrong. Rosalie had left for a shopping spree to France, and Alice had joined her there this morning. Esme was at home. Who was he talking about?

A ringtone interrupted my train of thought. I picked up the phone, and checked the Caller ID.

"Hello? Alice? Is that you?|

"Carlisle listen to Emmett. It's important ok? He will take you to Oxford Bookstore Café. She's there. Take Esme along I don't know how much time it will take. I'm coming by the evening flight. Don't pick me up."

My children did usually confuse me, but this time it was getting out of hand.

There was nobody that my family knew that would be in New York's Oxford Bookstore Cafe-

Oxford _Bookstore_ Café. Emmett and his daily 12 '0' Clock disappearances. Alice suddenly showing up to drag me out of the _hospital._

Bella.

**Please Please Please Review. Anything you like, dont like, think I can improve? Let me know. **


End file.
